


Dennis Gets Off

by Cottonstones



Series: Reckless Youth [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Body Image, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Charlie, that’s what’s got him all riled up. That's what he doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dennis Gets Off

Dennis gets home from Mac and Charlie's place about an hour earlier than he said he would. Mom's shopping, Dad's not home, and he doesn’t know or care what Dee is doing. He grumbles as he slips upstairs and shuts his bedroom door, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it delicately over the back of the chair at his desk. He goes to the end of his bed; near the foot, he has a long standing mirror that he often consults when choosing his outfit for school in the morning. God knows he can’t trust anyone else's judgment except for his own.

Dennis looks at himself in the mirror. He's thin, but he works out, spending hours in the basement using all the fancy equipment that belongs to his mom. He's got nice arms. Dennis flexes in the mirror to prove his point. When he's not fully decided about just how nice his arms look and he's not sure that he’s been doing an adequate job of working out, he strips off his long-sleeved shirt, leaving his chest bare. Dennis flexes in front of the mirror. He's sixteen with a flat stomach and well-defined arms, his chest already bearing the beginning of dark hair sprouting from it. He has a nice house, an okay car - fuck, most people in school don't even have their license yet. Really, the only smear on his reputation is his twin sister Dee and those fucknuts Charlie and Mac. Surely it's them who are keeping Dennis from his ultimate peak of popularity.

But Mac and Charlie, that’s what’s got him all riled up. That’s what he doesn’t understand. That's what he doesn't understand. He's been friends with Mac and Charlie forever, long enough that he thought he knew everything there was to know about them. He prides himself on being able to read people, after all. But he didn't know everything, because he sure as hell didn't know that Mac and Charlie were fucking.

Dennis flexes again, runs his hands down the smooth muscle of his arms and then his firm stomach. He frowns at his reflection. Fuck Mac and Charlie. Really, fuck them for pissing him off, for ruining his Friday night. He should be mad at them! He should be the one who's mad because he went to graciously pick up his friends and go find something interesting to do only to find Charlie on his knees, blowing Mac! Dennis sighs because he knows why he's mad, why this little relationship has him fuming. It isn't because of the whole 'adopted brothers' thing, which is a whole other can of worms. No. Dennis is mad because why the fuck wasn't it him?

He's one hundred percent sure that he's better looking than Mac and Charlie put together and he's definitely had the most sex out of the three of them, so when Mac wanted someone to touch his dick, why did he pick Charlie instead of Dennis? Not that, well, Dennis would be exactly eager to touch Mac's dick, but it's the thought that counts! And when Charlie was offering blowjobs, why didn't he ask Dennis? He would never turn down a fucking blowjob, regardless of who it came from.

So he's pissed because he's good-looking and he's a good friend and he's had a lot of sex! Yes, most of it has been with girls who were younger than him and didn't know how to do anything besides lay there and let Dennis do most of the work, but, still, he's sure he knows more than Mac and Charlie!

Dennis flops back on his bed, toeing off his shoes. The sheets of his bed are cool against his skin. Dennis is still feeling pissy, upset that he would be neglected by Charlie and Mac. His mind keeps replaying what he witnessed. Charlie on his knees, Mac's fingers tangled in Charlie's dark hair, probably guiding, maybe pulling because Dennis would; oh, Dennis would definitely have to guide Charlie when he was sucking Dennis' dick, he would have to let Charlie know just how he liked it, giving his hair a light little tug when he was doing it wrong. Mac's head had been tipped back, his pink mouth opened on a deep moan. Mac would probably be good at sucking dick, too. Mac is arguably Dennis' best friend, so Dennis really feels like he should have been the one to know what Mac's mouth felt like or what it sounded like to hear Mac say his name like that.

Dennis isn't gay, _definitely_ isn't gay, but, still, his dick twitches at the thought, at the memory of what he saw Charlie and Mac doing. Dennis just lies there on his bed, hands warm on his stomach and something warm inside of him, warm but angry. Seriously, fuck them for giving him these images. Even afterward, when they sat with Dennis and explained their relationship, how it answered nothing except the fact that sometimes Charlie and Mac fuck and, God, the fact that they've fucked in the first place. Dennis wonders how that was. He didn't get the details and he didn't want to ask, but, oh, now he wishes he had. He could picture it either way; Mac on his knees for Charlie, face pressed into the pillows to keep himself quiet - at least, that's the way Dennis would have him do it.

Dennis is hard now, fully, straining against his jeans. Against his better judgment, he pops the button of his pants, not touching himself, but he wants to. He just doesn't want to touch himself to thoughts of Mac and Charlie. Dennis flips on his stomach, rubbing his dick against the firm mattress, the way he had when he first started masturbating. He reaches under his bed and pulls out a beaten up magazine.

Frank has an extensive collection of porn mags and Dennis takes full advantage of that fact, as well as the fact that, the older he and Dee get, the less Frank is home. Frank doesn't just buy regular old liquor store _Playboy_ s; no, he gets these weird foreign magazines, written in languages Dennis doesn't know (not that he'd read them, anyway), but it's these foreign, strange oddities that Dennis always takes to read in his room, stuffing the crumpled magazine between his mattress or inside an old shoebox.

The one he has now is newer; he only found it a few weeks ago and flipped through it a handful of times. It was a hardcore magazine with beautiful blonde women dressed in leather, wearing handcuffs, and full spreads of busty girls with thick ropes tied around their arms and legs, keeping them tied open and exposed. Most of the women have their heads tossed back just like Mac did, in total ecstasy, but there are a few that have cloths tied around their mouths, gagged, heads hanging low, but Dennis can still see a slight edge to them, a little bit of fear in their eyes.

He finds his favorite girl, bound, bleach-blonde, big tits, and he rolls over on his back, slips his pants and underwear down, and finally touches himself. He sighs into the familiar touch. He's determined to think of no one but the girl on the page; he pictures her lying there for him, waiting for him, totally helpless except for what he wants. Dennis jerks off to the slight fear in her eyes without thinking once of Mac and Charlie. He's never come harder in his whole life.

When he's done, he feels bad. He usually does. He feels bad for the things he thinks about while he jerks off. He knows that the things that make him harder than normal are things he probably shouldn't find hot, but he doesn't know how to deal with it, so he keeps stealing Frank's elaborate porno mags that actually show what Dennis thinks about, like maybe it's a little bit okay to think that way. There's obviously a market for it, even if it's people like him and Frank.

Dennis goes to clean up. He feels better, less edgy, and now that he's worked out what's happening with Mac and Charlie, he figures he can at least go and tell Dee. She might have known, but she probably didn't and she may be angry when she finds out, might feel bad like he had, but Dennis will still tell her because he would much rather comfort his sister than comfort himself.


End file.
